TrEaChErOuS WaYs
by JaMeSiSmYSwEeTiE
Summary: Bellatrix Black has made mistakes in her life. She seems to get by only by her motto, 'Nobody's Perfect'. But what happens when she sinks so low to cheat on the only boy who has given her the chance to redeem herself?
1. PrOLoGuE

---TrEaChErOuS WaYs---  
[WhEn ThiNgS SeEm tO oNLy gEt wOrSe]  
  
Treachery - (n.) deceit, betrayal, (adj.) disloyal  
Way - (n.) direction, path, manner  
  
Summary: Bellatrix Black has made mistakes in her life. She seems to get by only by her motto, 'Nobody's Perfect'. But what happens when she sinks so low to cheat on the only boy who has given her the chance to redeem herself?  
  
Authors Note: This is based on a true story. This basically happened to me and I can't get it off my chest. So I decided to write it down and probably either bore you all or offend you. I'm worried about all your reactions.this is practically my feelings that I'm converting into Bellatrix. I hope you all don't end up hating me! I hope I don't get any flames! Otherwise please enjoy.  
  
`"°º× Prologue ×º°"~  
  
It wasn't ever meant to happen this way. I never thought my last year of Hogwarts would turn out like this. I didn't fully understand what a powerful effect my actions had on people. What effect it had on me. I never meant to hurt all the people I did, even me. But I have and I can't turn back the clock (Well I could if I had my hands on a time-turner...but I've been taught not to meddle with the past). What's done is done and it will be that way forever. I just want people to understand how I feel about this all. What is going through my head. So I'm going to tell it from the start. The very start. From the first day of my fifth year. When I was at King's Cross station, platform 9 & ¾. 


	2. ChApTeR oNe

---TrEaChErOuS WaYs---  
[WhEn ThiNgS SeEm tO oNLy gEt wOrSe]  
  
Treachery – (n.) deceit, betrayal, (adj.) disloyal  
Way – (n.) direction, path, manner  
  
`"°º× Chapter One ×º°"Ë  
  
I just got dropped off at King's Cross station with my two sisters Andromeda and Narcissa by our mother. Our father was at work and couldn't wish us any good byes. I watched as Narcissa walked away and Andromeda was waiting at a seat.  
  
"What are you doing Andromeda?" I asked sourly to my younger sister. She looked up and smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"Waiting for Ted," She said. I grimaced. Mother was so disgusted in Andromeda's choice of a boyfriend. She complains frequently on how she hopes she chooses a pure-blood boy soon.  
  
Sighing, I lugged my trunk along, looking around for any other witches or wizards I might recognize. Sure enough, as I trekked my way to platform 9 & ¾, I spotted a gorgeous looking boy in the seventh year. He was pushing a trolley holding a trunk and a cage containing a squawking owl. He had short, almost curly blonde hair and a muscular frame. His name was Jake Williamson and he just happened to be a guy I sort of fancied at the moment.  
  
Sure, he was in Hufflepuff which is noted to be a lot of duffers and he isn't all that smart but I had been told over the holidays that he has had a crush on me for ages and I didn't mind that at all. I quickly pushed my trolley ahead towards him and caught up.  
  
"Hi Jake," I whispered. He almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to me slowly and gave a small smile.  
  
"How are you?" He asked me. I noticed he sort of skipped in his walk.  
  
"I'm good thanks and you?" I replied, flicking my long black hair over my shoulder.  
  
"Good good," Jake answered. He tripped over his baggy jeans, which looked like they were falling off his backside. I almost forgot that he was a muggle-born wizard. I stopped an involuntary shudder. What would my mother think of me? Or my youngest sister Narcissa? I knew Andromeda wouldn't mind, but her opinion doesn't mean a lot in my family.  
  
"Nervous for your N.E.W.T.'s?" I asked him. I wasn't really sure what to say, I didn't know if we had much in common.  
  
"No, I don't like school so I don't think I'll get many anyway," Jake answered with ease. Almost as if he thought it was 'cool' not to do any good in school. I felt a pang of dislike go through me. Imagine all the squibs out there, wishing they could be witches or wizards but are replaced by an unappreciative muggle-born wizard or witch like Jake. I shook those feelings out of me and concentrated on Jake. Maybe he just felt different by being muggle-born.  
  
"Hogwarts isn't that bad, I'd rather be a witch than a muggle," I replied. Jake's head snapped around and looked at me.  
  
"Yeah maybe....." He answered slowly, thinking about what I just said. I smiled to myself with glee on how I was slowly changing his thinking. We made our way through King's Cross and ran through the barrier together.  
  
The scarlet Hogwarts Express was waiting there for us patiently, with smoke fogging up the air. I walked beside Jake and into the train. Walking along the corridors, I saw the group of Slytherins that Narcissa and I hung around. The group consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Severus Snape, Narcissa and I.  
  
"Hello Trixie," Augustus Rookwood said slimly to me. I hated that nickname. He lifted his hand and touched me on my shoulder, running his hand down my arm. He always gave me the creeps.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Lucius asked me. Lucius was in the third year with Narcissa and Sirius, my younger cousin. Narcissa and he were practically married; ours and his parents have almost arranged it now. I could feel Jake squirming beside me. Not many other students liked us Slytherins.  
  
"This is Jake Williamson. He's a seventh year in Hufflepuff," I introduced Jake to my friends. They all snorted, probably at the fact that he was in Hufflepuff.  
  
"I better go find a compartment," Jake said to me slowly. Before I could ask him to stay with me, he walked away dragging his trunk and cage with his owl.  
  
"I can't believe you've sunk so low so as to actually hang around a Hufflepuff. A mud-blood Hufflepuff," Narcissa sneered at me.  
  
"Oh lay off it Narcissa," I snapped. I followed them along the corridor until they opened a compartment where I noticed all their trunks were in. I put mine near theirs.  
  
"How were your holidays, Bella?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked me. I smiled as I sat down in the compartment and he followed me. Rodolphus was always nice to me and seems to almost protect me from Rookwood when he is near me.  
  
"Ok and yours?" I asked. Rodolphus looked at me surprised.  
  
"I hated it. I'm glad to be back with all my friends," He replied, "My family," he whispered, nodding to everyone who had crammed into the one compartment. I nodded as well and stared out the window at all the friends and family of other students waving goodbye to their loved ones. All I wanted was for them all to die. I hated happy blood related families.  
  
  
  
After a long train ride with the trolley coming along and having to stop myself from pigging out, I was starving. I could barely control my hunger when I was sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to hurry up and finish. Somehow I was stuck on the Slytherin table next to Rookwood and a second year boy. Rookwood had his hand on my knee ever since we sat down and even after I pushed it off many times and whispered him to please stop touching me, he still has it there. I've given up trying to stop him and I'm now praying for the food to come so he would have to let go to eat.  
  
I looked around the hall. I saw Andromeda sitting with her boyfriend over at the Gryffindor table, a couple of seats down from Sirius Black. I don't think I mentioned to you how my younger sister Andromeda was a Gryffindor? Well, when my mother and father found out, they were most disappointed. Every person in my family is or was in Slytherin. Everybody was except my sister and Sirius Black.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Rookwood whispered to me. I groaned inwardly.  
  
"Going to bed to sleep," I whispered back. I think the reason why Rookwood has been so infatuated with me was because I was the one who broke up our relationship. Yes, I dated that creep!  
  
"Can I join you?" He whispered back. I felt his hand moving up my leg up to where I didn't want him to touch me. I pushed his hand away.  
  
"No," I answered sternly, in my normal voice. A few people turned to look at me but I just stared at my plate. Magically, food appeared on the table. I quickly piled my plate with vegetables and salad. I looked over to the Hufflepuff table. I saw Jake sitting with other seven years. He might have felt my eyes watching him, because he looked up in my direction. I smiled at him and he smiled slowly back.  
  
"Made anyone cry today yet Bellatrix?" I heard Regulus say to me from next to the second year boy sitting next to me. I look at him and smiled. I always like Regulus; he was the younger brother of Sirius and in all our parents' minds, the better child. He's only in the second year but extremely smart.  
  
"Not yet, but there is still many valuable hours in the day left," I answered him.  
  
"You can make me cry," I heard Rookwood whisper into my ear, "Cry out your name so loud when I'm fucking you-"  
  
I blocked my ears so I didn't have to hear the rest. The reason why I dumped Rookwood last year was because he was trying to force me into sleeping with him. I wasn't ready and still aren't, but he has still tried to force himself on me ever since.  
  
I unplugged my ears and picked up my fork again. I stabbed every piece of vegetable as hard as I could, pretending that they were all miniature Augustus Rookwood's.  
  



	3. cHaPtEr TwO

---TrEaChErOuS WaYs---  
[WhEn ThiNgS SeEm tO oNLy gEt wOrSe]  
  
Treachery – (n.) deceit, betrayal, (adj.) disloyal  
Way – (n.) direction, path, manner  
  
`"°º× Chapter Two ×º°"Ë  
  
I left my dorm early the next morning, just to avoid my dorm mates. Not that I don't like them, it's just they can get a bit crabby in the mornings. Most Slytherins sleep in late because the Slytherin Dungeon is so cold, nobody can get themselves out of their warm beds. I always envied the Gryffindors for their dorms in a warm tower.  
  
I dressed myself in my robes and made my way out of my dorm and the common room and out to the Great Hall. I was walking through the doors when suddenly three Ravenclaw second years bumped into me.  
  
"Get out of my way!" I huffed, pushing one of the girls into her friends.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" They all squealed, running away into the Entrance hall. I sighed and walked into the Great hall. I didn't mean to be so rude to those girls, I just always do stuff that I regret. It's just the way I am. That's why my motto is 'Nobody's Perfect'.  
  
When I made it to the Slytherin table, I saw I was the only Slytherin out. There were a lot of people at every other house. I sat down at the table and took a piece of plain toast and poured myself a pumpkin juice. I felt someone next to me and I looked up to see Jake standing there smiling.  
  
"Can I join you?" He asked. I looked around cautiously.  
  
"Um, do you think it will be ok if I join you at your table?" I asked. I didn't want any Slytherins seeing Jake at their table. They would not make him feel welcome.  
  
"Sure," Jake answered. I picked up my plate and goblet and followed him to the Hufflepuff table. We sat down next to his friends, who all had their text books out, reading.  
  
"So what do you have today?" Jake asked. I swallowed my bite of toast.  
  
"Potions, Divination, History of Magic and Herbology. What about you?" I replied. Jake sort of sat there dumbly.  
  
"Ah, I think I have potions too. I don't like school," He answered. I tried not to raise my eyebrows. Jake seemed sort of.....slow.  
  
"Yeah you told me that before," I answered, taking my goblet and drinking as much as I could so I would not have to talk. When I finally swallowed, I saw Jake just sitting next to me not eating. He was watching me carefully. I stood up at my seat. "Well I have to go get ready now, I'll see you later?" I stepped from the table. Jake turned in his seat and nodded.  
  
"Defiantly," He answered. I nodded back and walked out of the hall.  
  
  
  
I hadn't seen Jake all day. Augustus tried to touch me as we left Potions (Professor Viled, our Slytherin Head and Potions Master was an ex-Hogwarts student and an ex-Slytherin. He didn't seem to mind). By the time lunch came, I was in a foul mood, bursting with anger. I stomped along the empty corridors, making my way towards the Great Hall for lunch. I clenched my hands so tight that my nails begun to dig into my palms. It wasn't until I felt the trickling of blood start to run that I let go. I looked down to see four fine cuts on both of my hands. Blood was smudged on the palms of my hands and fingertips so I decided to wash it off before I went to lunch.  
  
I took a detour to a toilet and as I watched in, I heard a few voices coming from the toilet cubicles.  
  
"So Megan? Have you spoken to Jake yet?" I heard a squeaky girl's voice say. I walked up silently to the taps and turned it so the water was barely running. Then whoever was in the toilet wouldn't know somebody was listening in to their conversation.  
  
"Yes. Oh gosh he was so sweet! He told me to call him Will, not Jake!" Another girl, I assumed Megan replied. A loud chorus of squeals went off. My ears pricked up at the names being spoken. A boy called Jake who let a girl call him Will? I wonder if this boy is the same one that fancies me.  
  
"Don't you think he is a bit old for you Megs? He IS in the seventh year!" Another girl spoke. My suspicions were confirmed. A girl is crushing on he boy I want!  
  
"And? I AM turning 13 soon. It just seems old because I am in the second year and he is in his seventh," 'Megan' tried to argue. I prevented a loud snort by shoving my face into my arm, since my hands were still dirty. What kind of girl thinks she even is in with a chance when she is about 5 years younger! Jake and I are to be. I KNOW it! I heard the flushing of toilets so I quickly rubbed the blood off my hands. I watched as three toilet doors open to reveal three young girls. The same three girls I scared this same morning. The girls seemed surprised to see me and huddled close; almost scared I would hex them. I spun around and left the toilet. One of those girls thought they were in with a chance with Jake?  
  
As I walked out of the toilet and down the corridor, I began to laugh. One of those girls was DREAMING! But which one? The shortest was fairly pretty, very skinny with curly blonde hair and dimples that made her look doll- like. The one I pushed into her friends this morning had mousy colored hair and blue eyes. Very plain looking. The only girl there that actually strikes me was the last girl. With her jet-black hair and black eyes. And even her body shape, reminded me of a younger version of myself. I shuddered as I vision the girl in my head. All those times I forced myself to stop eating because of that awful fat. And look at me now, I'm beautiful. I straighten my back and continued to walk.  
  
"BELLATRIX!" I heard someone yell. I looked ahead to see my dorm mate Trista, holding an owl.  
  
"What?" I replied. She continued running until she was up close. Slightly puffing she filled me in.  
  
"This owl has been waiting for you ever since the start of lunch! I couldn't handle the suspense any longer!" She cried. I looked at her funnily.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. She shoved the owl in my face, until I noticed a package in its claws.  
  
"THAT! It won't let anyone touch it!" She squealed excitedly. I slowly took the package off the owl and Trista let go of the poor owl. On the package, a messy handwriting was scrawled, 'For Bellatrix'.  
  
I looked at the brown paper package. Who would send me a package? I slowly pulled the paper off to reveal a wooden rose, carved perfectly out of wood. I smelt a whiff of something, and held the rose up to my nose. The soft scent of a freshly picked rose tickled my senses. Wow, a scented wooden rose! I saw a note fall to the ground. I bent over and picked the note up. Trista took the wooden rose off me and inspected it from every angle.  
  
"Who gave you such a romantic present?" She asked, looking up at me. I unfolded the note to see the messy handwriting again.  
  
Bellatrix, Just because I love you. Love always, Jake.  
  
My mouth was wide in surprise. Jake LOVES me? I heard footsteps behind and saw the three Ravenclaw girls again.  
  
"Jake Williamson sent me this" I answered Trista, loudly for the young girls to hear. By the expressions of their faces, I knew they heard.  
  
"Does he like you?" Trista asked. I looked at the girls again before turning to Trista.  
  
"He LOVES me"  
  



	4. ChApTeR ThReE

---TrEaChErOuS WaYs---  
[WhEn ThiNgS SeEm tO oNLy gEt wOrSe]  
  
Treachery – (n.) deceit, betrayal, (adj.) disloyal  
Way – (n.) direction, path, manner  
  
`"°º× Chapter Three ×º°"Ë  
  
By the time I could escape from Trista, the bell rang for my next lesson. I wandered slowly towards my class, taking my time because of my infatuation with my rose.  
  
"Hey!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned and to my surprise saw Jake jogging to catch up.  
  
"Thank you so much for the rose! It's beautiful!" I gushed. Jake blushed.  
  
"It's alright. I wanted to send it earlier but I wasn't sure what you would think" He replied. We walked in silence up a set of stairs, making sure to step over the trick stair.  
  
"What do you have?" I asked, as I saw my classroom coming up.  
  
"I think Transfiguration. I'm not to sure," He answered. I saw the door to the History of Magic room and stopped.  
  
"Well," I said softly, looking down. I felt very embarrassed. Jake kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Err, Bellatrix?" Jake asked. I looked up.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered. Jake begun to play with his fingers.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Jake asked. I felt a humongous bubble grow inside of me.  
  
"YES!" I cried. Jake came up to me and gave me a hug. I lent my head against his chest. I could feel his heart beating furiously within. As we broke apart, I saw Jake's mouth had broken into a wide grin.  
  
"I have to go," Jake begun, his mouth opening again. I stood there knowing what he was about to say. He was going to ask me if he could kiss me. And I would say yes! Then he would bend down and kiss me. Our mouths open, taking in each other. My tongue massaging against his.....I shook my head to get out of my day dream.  
  
Jake gave me a sly grin, "Will you kiss me? On my cheek?" He asked, pointing to his left cheek.  
  
I felt my day-dream fly out of the window.  
  
"Sure," I replied weakly. I stood up on my toes and gave Jake a small peck on the cheek. He stepped away, giving a small wave and walked down the corridor. Sighing, I opened the door and let myself into the classroom, sitting down next to Rodolphus. Professor Binns didn't notice, as he was rambling about a troll fight in the 1600's. I started to pull out my quills, parchment and wand. As I lent back on my chair and gave my hair a straightening charm with my wand, I noticed Rodolphus looking at me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"Slytherin Party this Friday," He whispered. I looked at him, flicking my newly straighten hair behind my back.  
  
"Really? What is the occasion?" I asked, watching Rodolphus as he summoned a fly to him by his wand.  
  
"Professor Viled is going away for family business. That means no professor is going to be checking up to see if we're all sound asleep," Rodophus grinned, picking the wings of the fly. I smiled back. I love parties. Someone always brings that muggle liquor and everybody gets drunk. Slytherin parties are renowned for their rowdiness.  
  
A ball of parchment flew across the room and hit my table. I looked to see where it came from and saw Trista wink at me.  
  
Bellatrix,  
  
Where were you just then? Did you talk to Jake? What's going on between you two?  
  
Trista.  
  
I started to scrawl back, telling her exactly what happened from the moment Jake said Hey to me to the second I opened the History of Magic classroom door. I saw Rodolphus read the letter by the corner of his eye.  
  
"Narcissa's not going to be happy" He whispered to me, giving me a concerned look. I shrugged my shoulders. Taking out my wand to send the letter back to Trista, I replied.  
  
"She's never happy. She never will be until I'm as perfect as her. But I'm not perfect" I sent the letter across the room. Rodolphus put his hand on top of mine, smiling encouragingly.  
  
"And I never will be perfect" I whispered softly.  
  
  
  
The week crawled past slowly. Most probably since it wasn't the best time of my life. Not the fact that I was dating Jake, but the fact that nobody approved of this relationship except Andromeda. Trista was shocked because she knew I knew what unapproved relationships had on my family. Also what surprised me was that Rodolphus wasn't happy with me all of a sudden. Possibly because of my new relationship with Jake. I sat down at the Slytherin table for lunch. The party was tonight and everybody was talking about it. Very quietly, since no teachers could find out. Ever since the whole Slytherin house had formed a hatred against me, the only Slytherin who would come close to talking to me civilly was Augustus but he mainly gave suggestive comments, still. I was shocked to hear Narcissa speak to me.  
  
"So are you going to get drunk tonight Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked me. The table grew quiet as they heard somebody pay attention to me. After a few seconds for realization that somebody asked me a question, I answered.  
  
"For sure, what else do people do at parties?" I replied. The chatter re- grew, with people agreeing and muttering to people nearby.  
  
"So when are you going to break up with that mudblood sis? You don't want me to go ratting to Mother do you?" Narcissa lent forward to sneer at me personally. I glared back at her.  
  
"I'm not dumping Jake because of how everyone is treating me. We'll get through it. If its love, we'll stay together forever," I tried to justify. Narcissa laughed coldly.  
  
"IF it's love," Narcissa mocked, "Mudbloods and Muggles can never understand love. They think it's an emotion. Only TRUE wizards and witches realize that love is deeper than that,"  
  
Narcissa comment grew the attention of a lot of the Slytherins again.  
  
"Jake IS a wizard! He can perform-" I tried to defend Jake. Narcissa's face turned into fury at my fearlessness.  
  
"He's a mudblood! Only PURE-BLOOD wizards understand the true depth of love!" Narcissa snapped, turning her face to stare at Rodolphus. His face turned a bright shade of red, "And I will make sure that only that love will remain in Slytherin"  
  
I stood up and walked out of the hall with such fury, that I knocked over a Gryffindor seventh year, making her drop a jug of juice. Without saying sorry, I left the girl dripping of pumpkin juice and stomped into the entrance hall. I felt like screaming. I tightened every inch of my body, clenching it up. I felt like human fireworks. With one spark, I'll explode!  
  
"Bellatrix? Are you alright?" I heard the slow sweet familiar voice ask. I turned to see Jake following me cautiously. Immediately my body begun to melt.  
  
"Yes, now that you're here," I answered. Jake smiled. I felt like rushing up and giving him a hug. I wanted to feel his love. But he continued to stand there, I begun to re-think what Narcissa had said was true.  
  
"Did you want to come up to the Ravenclaw tower? Just blow off your next lessons and stay with me. It'll clear your head," Jake asked. I felt a rush of gratitude. Jake does love me, with a true love. He just has a different way of showing it.  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
  
"So tell me about yourself," I asked. Jake and I were sitting comfortably in the Ravenclaw common room. It was really beautiful in here, blue couches and a huge fireplace which crackled friendly. Very warm and cozy, unlike the Slytherin common room. Jake sat with his arm against the back of the couch, while I sat cross legged next to him. But his arm wasn't around me at all.  
  
"Well, I'm seventeen. I have a mother, a father and a younger brother. We used to live on a farm until we moved into London. Dad hates it there," Jake spoke. I sat there quietly, nodding so Jake knew I was listening. But his words barely went into my ears. I was too busy thinking about when Jake was about to kiss me. There's no reason why he shouldn't! We are alone, in the Ravenclaw common room. There are no professors or other students. Everybody was in class! "Sometimes I have to drive Mother around. She can't drive," Jake was still speaking.  
  
"You drive an Automoby?" I asked. Jake looked at me puzzled.  
  
"An autoMOBILE," He started to laugh. I closed my mouth and watched him silently. He stopped laughing and was looking at me strangely. I leant in to kiss Jake for the first time in the proper place. But he moved his face away from me.  
  
"Don't you want to kiss me?" I asked. Jake put his hand on my knee and I felt a weird sensation go through me.  
  
"I don't want to rush this ok?" He said softly. I heard him start talking about his family again and I realized what the funny sensation I had was. For the first time in my life, I felt sexual frustrated.  
  
We sat there, uncomfortably, for the rest of the afternoon. Jake spoke about his life prior to Hogwarts. I told him about my family and the troubles I was going to have when they found out about him. At last, the bell went for the end of the last lesson. I stood up to leave.  
  
"You going?" Jake asked. I nodded. He stood up solemnly and led me to the coat of armor, which really block the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower.  
  
"I'm going to dinner now. There's a Slytherin party on tonight so I won't see you till tomorrow," I explained. Jake nodded.  
  
"See you then," He said. I nodded. He lent forward and kissed me softly on the cheek. That same frustration came upon me. Why did he scoop me up and kiss me until I was breath-less? Some erotic thoughts of the two of us crossed my mind but I shook them away. It's just my hormones. Every teenager goes through this. I looked up at Jake and he smiled. Jake is probably past his so taking the next step isn't so important. As I left the Ravenclaw tower, I tried to convince myself what I was thinking was true.  
  



	5. cHaPtEr FoUr PaRt 1

(TrEaChErOuS WaYs(  
[WhEn ThiNgS SeEm tO oNLy gEt wOrSe]  
  
Treachery – (n.) deceit, betrayal  
(adj.) disloyal  
Way – (n.) direction, path, manner  
  
`"°º× Chapter Four ×º°"Ë  
  
-Part One-  
  
I sat myself down on one of the hard Slytherin couches to watch the party. Only about a quarter of the Slytherins were drunk, those mainly the younger ones. All the rest were slowly making there way, now on about their third or fourth drink.  
  
I looked down at my bottle. Trista gave me this drink which barely contained any of the intoxicating liquor in it. I sighed and skulled the rest down. No need in wasting precious time, I was ready to get smashed.  
  
"Hey there sexy," Augustus purred as he sat next to me, taking the empty bottle off me.  
  
"What do you want?" I sneered. Augustus smiled at me, putting his cold hand onto my bare knee. I tried to pull my mini skirt down as far as possible.  
  
"Just to see if you wanted another drink" He replied, his hand moving steadily towards the edge of my skirt. I pushed it away.  
  
"I'm fine thanks," I answered, crossing my leg so my body was turned away from Augustus. This made him move even closer to me.  
  
"Narcissa has some interesting drinks over there. Called shots. Supposed to be very strong. If you want to get drunk, get yourself over there," Augustus whispered, running his hand on my thigh. I ignored his hand when heard him speak. If I want to get drunk, get over there. I stood up and walked over to the table. Not many people were around, just a few who were watching in curiosity.  
  
"It's called Lick, Sip, and Suck. You lick the salt of someone's skin from the opposite sex, you skull the shot and then suck the lemon. Easy," Narcissa explained to a sixth year.  
  
"I'll have a go," I spoke up. Narcissa looked up at me, her mouth turning into a wicked grin, "Now lick someone's skin, from the opposite sex," She directed. I grabbed hold of the sixth year boy's hand, and ran my tongue across his neck. He winked at me when I moved away. Narcissa poured some salt onto the spot where I licked, so it stuck to the skin.  
  
"Now when you're ready, lick the salt off, immediately skull the shot [Which she had poured ready for me] and then suck the lemon quarter," Narcissa repeated, pointing at each object as she explained. Without thinking, I dove straight into it. I licked the salt of the boy's neck, picked up the shot and skulled it down, feeling the burn of the liquor down my throat. Then lastly I sucked the juice from the lemon. I shook my head violently and then grinned up at Narcissa.  
  
"Fun?" She asked. I nodded.  
  
"Hit me with another," I replied, taking another spectator's hand and licking along his neck.  
  
  
  
The party had been rocking for sometime and when the music became all too much, I stumbled away from the party towards the entrance to the staircase for the dormitory rooms. I saw Rodolphus sitting there, staring at the ground, holding a bottle in his hand. I moved my way closer, half-falling half-sitting down next to him. I turned my head and looked at him, feeing myself swaying.  
  
"How are you Roddy? Long time no see! I haven't seen you all party Roddy? Where you been?" I said cheerfully, resting my head on Rodolphus's shoulder. My head was spinning 100 miles per hour.  
  
"Can't complain, I'm just thinking," Rodolphus answered. I gasped loudly.  
  
"THINKING? How can you think? I don't even know what I'm saying!" I giggled. My head gave a lurch. Mental note: Never drink again.  
  
"What has Roddy been thinking about?"  
  
"You," He answered, turning for the first time to look me in the eyes. I started to giggle again.  
  
"Why me? What did I do?" I asked. Rodolphus shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of the liquor in the bottle he was holding.  
  
"I don't know, but since the 2nd year, I've been in love with you," Rodolphus said truthfully. I knew, besides all the drinks I had, that if this conversation had happened at any other time, we would have stopped talking then from awkwardness. But those shots that Narcissa gave me at the start of the party had fuelled me with the power that people get from drinking: Lack of inhibition. I suddenly started to see Rodolphus in a different light. He turned his head and looked at me again. I began to close my eyes and without thinking, lent in towards him. To my surprise, I felt soft, wet lips touching mine. My eyes flashed open to reveal Rodolphus's face next to mine, his brown eyes were closed. I closed my eyes and felt Rodolphus deepen the kiss, leaning his body towards mine, making me put my hand behind me for support. Suddenly it was all over. My eyes flew open to see Rodolphus breathing heavily.  
  
"You have a boyfriend, a BOYFRIEND!" Rodolphus said with a high pitched tone. Even I could hear the effect the liquor he was drinking had on him. I remembered the frustration I had with Jake just this afternoon. And something took over me.  
  
"Kiss me again," I whispered, leaning in. Rodolphus lent in further, his hand running along my back, playing with my bra strap. He moved away from me again, his chest rising and falling quickly.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Rodolphus gasped, looking around. I barely noticed the group of people who were cheering us on.  
  
"Yeah," I whispered Horsley. All I wanted was to be kissed like that again. If only Jake had taken that little extra step. Shaking my head, I took Rodolphus's hand and let him lead me down the dormitory steps.  
  



	6. ChApTeR fOuR pArT 2

(TrEaChErOuS WaYs(  
[WhEn ThiNgS SeEm tO oNLy gEt wOrSe]  
  
Treachery – (n.) deceit, betrayal  
(adj.) disloyal  
Way – (n.) direction, path, manner  
  
`"°º× Chapter Four ×º°"Ë  
  
-Part Two-  
  
We barely made it down a couple of steps, before Rodolphus pushed me against the wall, kissing me deeply. His hand was running down my body and I felt an excitement go through me like no other.  
  
We moved away from each other breathing deeply. I watched Rodolphus pull his shirt straight, and then walked up close to me. He leant hard against my body, pushing my hair behind me, sucking softly on my neck.  
  
I briefly thought about Jake. Would he find out? What would he do if he did? What would I do?  
  
"Bellatrix....." I heard Rodolphus moan into my ear. I snapped out of my thoughts to feel his hands pulling up my skirt. It felt wrong doing this to Jake, who cared about me; he told me he loved me! But it was just to exciting to resist. I moved my hand along the wall, trying to find the door handle which I knew was close. When I felt it, I turned it quickly and pulled Rodolphus in. We stumbled inside and to my surprise, the dorm room was already occupied.  
  
There was Lucuis Malfoy sitting leg-spread on the bed and my very own thirteen year old sister Narcissa, with her back to us, giving him an erotic lap dance. She stopped immediately, turning around with her mouth wide open. Rodolphus dropped his grip on me (He had his hand up my skirt from behind, playing with the elastic on my underwear)  
  
"Narcissa!" I gasped. My hand shot up to cover my wide open mouth. Narcissa quickly pulled down her skirt.  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy!" She snapped, trying to push us away. Rodolphus quickly pulled me out of the room, shutting the door behind us.  
  
"I can't believe it!" I gasped. Rodolphus was too busy touching my thigh.  
  
"They've been doing it for ages" Rodolphus admitted. I looked at him shocked. I pushed his hand off, and he growled.  
  
"You knew?!" I shrieked. Rodolphus didn't answer. He pushed me hard against the wall, kissed me deeply and stared into my eyes.  
  
"Shut it"  
  
I felt slightly confused with what was happening. My baby sister was preparing to sleep with her boyfriend down the corridor; I was being aroused by someone who isn't my boyfriend; And Rodolphus had suddenly had a personality change.  
  
Rodolphus led me into the next room, which was unoccupied. He kissed me again, causing me to moan loudly. We stumbled around the room, holding onto each other, until we finally crashed into a side table.  
  
"I've never wanted you more," Rodolphus whispered huskily. His hand started to pull off my clothes. I moved my hands behind me for support. I looked up at him and his face shocked me. His expression was a mixture of anger and desire but when my hand knocked open the curtain of the window and moonlight streamed in, his face made me moan again. He looked so sexy, with his husky voice and searching hands.  
  
"Wanting someone you shouldn't have" I whispered back. Rodolphus picked me up by my buttocks, pulled apart my legs and pushed himself in between. I laid back on the table and felt Rodolphus pull my underwear down. I felt myself was wet and I shuddered when I felt him penetrate me.  
  
"I'll have you any way I want" He whispered, thrusting himself into me hard.  
  



	7. cHaPtEr FiVe

---TrEaChErOuS WaYs---  
[WhEn ThiNgS SeEm tO oNLy gEt wOrSe]  
  
Treachery – (n.) deceit, betrayal, (adj.) disloyal  
Way – (n.) direction, path, manner  
  
"°º× Chapter Five ×º°"  
  
I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache, sore muscles and absolutely freezing cold. I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was light. After blinking for a while, my eyes adjusted and I used my hand to push myself up.  
  
A loud grunt came from where I put my hand. I looked to see a stark naked Rodolphus next to me, my hand on his chest. His eyes started to flicker. I realized I had just pushed against him in an attempt to stand up. I looked down at myself to see I was on top of the covers of a bed, naked except for one boot. What had I done?  
  
Slowly, memories from last night flooded back. Dancing in the common room; Taking shots; walking in on Narcissa and Lucius; finally spending the rest of the night with Rodolphus, cheating on my boyfriend.  
  
I quickly got up, trying to find my clothes which had been thrown across the room. I finally pulled my underwear on when I felt a pair of strong arms cuddle me from behind.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rodolphus whispered huskily to me.  
  
"Back to my dorm," I replied, pulling away.  
  
"Are you leaving me here alone?" He asked, pulling me so close I could feel his hard member against me.  
  
"Yes," I sighed, pushing away  
  
"You were great last night, a real wild cat" Rodolphus commented, moving away from me back on top of the bed. I tried to ignore him, but my brain was spinning. What is Jake going to say? Does he already know? I re-clipped my bra back on, and zipped up my second boot.  
  
"Bellatrix?" Rodolphus whispered. I turned to see him with his pants back on, lying lazily on the bed playing with the curtains. He looked so sexy. Why did I get myself in this mess? I like Jake! Jake is my boyfriend. But something inside me pulled me back towards him. I got onto the bed and kneeled on all fours above Rodolphus. He stroked my face longingly and ran his hand down my body to my hips. I smiled, feeling strange in my underwear and boots.  
  
"What are you going to do about your boyfriend?" He asked. I thought about where I was right now and couldn't think otherwise. Instead of answering, I leant down and kissed him.  
  
"I've got to go," I replied. I swung my leg over and got off the bed.  
  
"I'll see you later then," He replied. I nodded and picked up the last of my clothes.  
  
  
  
I stood there in the shower, letting the water run down my face and over my body. My stomach gave a lurch. Definitely no drinking ever again. Drinking puts you in situations that you don't need to be in, like the one I'm in now.  
  
What am I going to say to Jake?  
  
I picked up the bar of soap and started to wash myself thoroughly. What if he already knows? What is going to happen between us? What do I want to happen?  
  
A picture of Rodolphus flashed in my mind.  
  
"Rodolphus has been there from the start," I thought out loud. My voice echoed in the bathroom. Then I remembered Jake. The fact that he always courteous. He didn't kiss me because he didn't want to rush things! How thoughtful is that!  
  
"Rodolphus had sex with you because he was drunk and blinded by lust" I felt myself say.  
  
"That's not true," Someone replied, a female voice. I jumped and quickly grabbed my towel, even though the shower was still running.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked, slowly turning the shower off.  
  
"Come out and see," The voice replied. After ringing my hair out, I carefully unlocked the door and stepped out of the cubicle.  
  
I gave a sigh of relief. It was only Narcissa, sitting on the counter next to the basin. Not a physical form of my conscience like I had suspected foolishly.  
  
"What are you doing here? Listening to my thoughts while I was in the shower?" I asked, walking over to the bench where I had left my clothes for the day.  
  
"I was making sure you had the right thoughts sister," She replied coolly, uncrossing her legs and slowly getting off the counter. I turned my back toward her and started to dry myself, facing the wall.  
  
"And that is?" I asked, pulling my underwear on underneath my towel.  
  
Whispering into my ear, she answered; "That you and that mud-blood are over for good".  
  
"We are not over," I retorted, feeling my face burning at what she had called Jake, "All that's happened is that I've made a drunken mistake. It's just a little bump during our relationship. I'm a Slytherin, Narcissa. I can make him forgive and forget".  
  
"And how are you going to do that, Bellatrix?" Narcissa whispered, her hand touching the side of my face, "By using a memory charm? Saying that you're sorry for sleeping with one of your best friends isn't going to reassure him. He'll think every time you two are in the common room or in a class together that you're going to be cheating on him. It'll haunt his thoughts and when he goes to sleep, it'll haunt his dreams. That his precious girlfriend could be playing with someone else's cock at that very moment"  
  
I felt myself flinch at her words.  
  
"But that's just my thoughts of what's going to happen. But don't listen to me, I could be wrong," Narcissa moved away from me. I didn't turn away from facing the wall until I hear the bathroom door slam.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
  
  
I finally left my dorm room, after twenty minutes of psyching myself up for what was going to happen. I decided to go there and just say whatever I felt seemed right.  
  
Narcissa had thrown me off completely.  
  
"Stupid bitch," I muttered to myself.  
  
I couldn't believe her nerve. She's thirteen years old! I've been handling boy situations for two years more than her!  
  
I stepped into the common room to see it was dead empty. No first-years playing 'Curse the toad' or seventh-years sitting around gossiping or reading books from the Restricted Section in the library. No-one at all. It felt eerie to be so quiet in here on a Saturday. I quickly left the common room and with a growl from my stomach, decided to make a short trip to the Great Hall for something to eat before I found Jake.  
  
The Great Hall wasn't very full at all. And judging by the food, it was the end of lunch, which made it about 1pm. Students were chatting excitingly, no-body even looking in my direction as I walked towards the nearly empty Slytherin table. I sat down and filled my cup with pumpkin juice. After taking a long drink, I looked at the food, deciding what to eat.  
  
Somebody sat next to me and pulled my hand underneath the table, entwining their fingers with mine. I turned to look at a Slytherin male, whom I didn't recognize.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm trying to eat," I replied, trying to get my hand away. He grinned at me and held on tighter.  
  
"Where did you go last night? I tried to find you," He replied. I sighed. Who in hell was this guy? I looked at him again, trying to remember his sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Maybe I can help you remember if you come to my dorm tonight. But this time you can lick somewhere else of me, not my neck," And with that he moved my hand so that I was rubbing his crotch. Then I remember him. He was the guy I used in my first shot last night! I pulled me hand away as fast as I could.  
  
"Dream on loser," I said and left the table.  
  
"Bellatrix," The guy called. I turned around to see he was now with his friends on our table, "I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind if you did".  
  
He started to laugh and his friends joined. I clenched my fist as I walked away. How humiliating. Being taunted by some guy I didn't even know about what had happened. Did the whole Slytherin house know?  
  
I made my way over to the Hufflepuff table. Thankfully, they didn't see what had just happened. I recognized some of Jake's friends and walked over them.  
  
"Excuse me?" I tapped one on his shoulder. He turned and gave me a questioning look. I noticed his friends had the same look too.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked. I noticed he was mid-through reading a book called 'Wizards and me: A muggle-born's story'.  
  
"I was wondering where Jake would be," I asked. The guy turned and looked at his friends. They all raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Another one of them asked. I felt my cheeks burning. How dare they question me!  
  
"He IS my boyfriend!" I replied shrilly. His friends put their heads together and started whispering. I felt myself getting more and more angry. What was their problem?  
  
"He's in the library studying," the book-reader answered. With a loud huff, I spun around and stomped off out of the hall in the direction of the library.  
  
I dragged my feet along as I walked. This was it really, and I still didn't know what to do. Stepping into the library, I heard a soft chatter, almost like a hum. The library was fairly busy, but I'm not usually in here to know if its always like this or not. I ignored the librarian's stare as I walked past and scanned the room in search of a guy with short, almost curly blonde hair reading a book or someone with a muscular build, carrying books with a little skip in his step.  
  
I stepped further into the library, trying to find him. But then something caught my eye. The little, fat second year girl with the long black hair and even darker eyes was sitting down, surrounded by thick books, writing furiously on a long piece of parchment. I grinned to myself at this opportunity.  
  
Sneaking behind shelves of books, I crept slowly towards her, making sure no-one saw me. After some careful crawling and pretending to be reading when students walked past; I managed to get so close to her that I could read exactly what she was writing without her knowledge. I checked around me to see if anyone was watching me, then moved aside a book on the shelf to read.  
  
She was still writing, when with a quick glance over each shoulder, I watched her pull out a piece of parchment from underneath her work. Scrawled in perfect cursive and with little hearts, was a decorative square of parchment saying:  
  
MeGaN FoRReStEr LoVeS JaKe WiLLiAmSoN  
  
I tried not to scoff but when she suddenly hid the 'artwork' and said hi so sweetly to someone I couldn't see, I grew interest. With another slight moving of a book, I saw my very own boyfriend pulling a chair next to her, adding more books to their pile. 


	8. ChApTeR sIx

**-TrEaChErOuS WaYs-**

**WhEn ThiNgS SeEm tO oNLy gEt wOrSe**

**Treachery – (n.) deceit, betrayal, (adj.) disloyal**

**Way – (n.) direction, path, manner**

**"°º× Chapter Six ×º°"˜'**

I felt myself grow angry. What was he doing with her? I decided to just go up to them and with a death glare at her, make SURE he comes with me.

I turned to walk around the bookshelf when I felt myself being flung back and hitting the ground. Half a dozen books fell on top of me. I gave a horrified squeal as I saw the shelf start to sway. I closed my eyes waiting for it to fall, when I felt someone pushing the books furiously away from me.

It was Jake.

"Bellatrix! Are you alright?" he asked, pulling me to my feet. I noticed a couple of students watching horrified at my accident, including Megan.

"I'm fine but I need to talk to you," I replied looking up at Jake. His eyebrows shot up, just as someone grabbed my arm and began to drag me away.

"I knew you were going to cause trouble! You had that terrible gleam in your eye…" It was the librarian, squealing her head off as she pulled me out of the library. I turned my head to see Jake was following me, leaving Megan behind.

"Next time you try anything funny, I'm going to suspend you from my library for a year!" And with that, the librarian pushed me out of the door.

I hit the cold floor, and felt a sudden pain go through my buttocks up my back. She's lucky she didn't injure me! My eyes began to water slightly.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked. I looked up to see Jake looking down at me, extending his hand to help me up.

"Not really," I replied, taking his hand. He pulled me up and gave me a quick hug.

"What did you want to ask me?" He asked, his gray eyes searching my own dark eyes. I looked away.

"Let's go for a walk," I answered, leading the way, towards the Entrance hall, to go outside.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I sat down on the green lawns beside the lake. A lot of the students were outside as well. Some were dipping their feet in the lake; others were tormenting the new Whomping Willow, which had just been planted the year before.

I looked at Jake next to me. He was nervously pulling out tuffs of grass, then attempting to replant them.

"Well, um, I need to talk to you," I began. Jake just nodded. I gulped and tried to continue, feeling my hands grow sweaty.

"As you know, there was a Slytherin party last night," I felt myself staring at my hands.

"Hmm," Jake muttered.

"And I had a fair amount to drink," I explained. Jake suddenly grew quiet.

"And I don't know how it started but I, um, well he, I mean we.….I'm sorry Jake," I whispered. I looked over and saw Jake wasn't even looking at me. He was watching a group of students who had just made their way over to the lake.

"Tell me what happened," He asked sternly.

"Err, um" I felt myself caught off guard. Did he mean a detail account of exactly what happened? "Well, we kissed and things went a bit far.….I was drunk!" I cried hysterically. Jake didn't respond. He was still watching the same group of people.

"He is lucky I didn't hit him this morning," Jake muttered, shaking his head, "I didn't believe it was true, but now I know,"

My stomach clenched. Jake knew all along! He was purposely trying to make this harder for me! Hang on.….

"Who's lucky you didn't hit them?" I asked. Jake nodded his head towards the same crowd he was watching, "Him!"

I looked and for the first time, realized it was my group of Slytherin friends. And Rodolphus was the one Jake was staring at so fiercely.

"Who told you?" I asked. Jake looked at me, like I was being silly.

"It doesn't matter who told me. Why'd you do it for? Don't I mean anything to you?" Jake asked. I felt myself choking up.

"Of course you do! I-" I started by Jake cut me off.

"My friends laughed at me for giving you that rose I handcrafted. They said I was stupid, that it was way too early for things like that. But I thought we were past things like that. I thought you were more mature. Its obvious now that my love and roses don't mean anything to a girl, it's all just a big joke," Jake turned away angrily. I felt like hitting myself.

We sat there silent for a few moments. I played with my fingers, then I cracked my knuckles softly. I looked over to see my friends playing in the water. I noticed Rodolphus looking over towards me and Jake, then turning away.

"Well, what's going to happen now?" Jake finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Between us,"

"Why do I have to decide?" I queried

"I think it's only fair. You put us in this situation, you can decide how we get out of it. If you want us break up, I'm fine with that. If you want to work things out, I'm fine with that too," Jake gave the ultimatum.

I felt myself look over to the lake. My friends were walking back towards the castle. I looked back at Jake. His breathing was calm, and I felt my nerves settling.

"I think that maybe we should have a break. Just for a little while, so this can settle and the school can stop talking about it. Then we-" for the second time, Jake cut me off.

"Sure," He replied, pushing himself up from the ground and left me behind.

I wasn't sure that even if I did choose to try and work it out with him, if I'd feel any better.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

SORRY GUYS! I know its been a 8month delay, (I know, Its terrible!) but I'm FINALLY back in action! Next chappy is in progress, so hope to hear some reviews soon! – JaMeSiSmYsWeEtIe


	9. cHaPtEr SeVeN

**-TrEaChErOuS WaYs-**

**WhEn ThiNgS SeEm tO oNLy gEt wOrSe**

**Treachery – (n.) deceit, betrayal, (adj.) disloyal**

**Way – (n.) direction, path, manner**

**"°º× Chapter Seven ×º°"˜'**

All I felt like doing was staying in bed and sleeping for the rest of the year. My gut was churning and I knew it wasn't because I skipped food the whole weekend. I crawled out of bed and pulled off my bedclothes. I felt guilty and also petrified for what to expect this morning. Everybody is going to have heard what happened on Friday night by now. How the one chance a Slytherin student had to redeem themselves from their immediate bad reputation, they blew it. In more ways than one.

I heard the voices of my dorm mates, Trista in particular, but ignored them. I only ever hung out with Rodolphus during class, but might not be the case anymore. Putting on my school robes, I left the dorm as soon as I could, to get the earliest breakfast possible.

What's going to happened with Jake now? How long is a break? When would be a safe time to get back together? Did he want to get back together?

"There's my smart, sexy sister," I heard a girl's voice drawl as I approached the Great Hall. I spun around to see Narcissa walking behind me with Lucius' arm draped over her. Following closely behind was Rabastan and his older brother, Rodolphus.

"Uh, hi guys," I replied, stopping for them to catch up. Narcissa walked ahead of the boys, coming right up to me and put her arms lazily over my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"I'm glad you made the right choice sister. It's made me proud and put you in good light with our House," She whispered eerily into my ear. Narcissa stepped away slowly, raising her finger up to her pale lips in a 'hush' sign, and then quickly dropping her hand before boys saw. I felt slightly confused. All I did was tell Jake we were having a break, not that we were breakin-

Rodolphus came up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him, placing his other hand on my waist.

"I haven't seen you all weekend, where have you been?" He asked concerned, letting go of my waist as our group continued to walk into the Great Hall. I felt my insides squirm. I didn't want Jake to be there and see Rodolphus holding my hand. We were only on a break! I wasn't planning on going out with Rodolphus straight away!

"I've been thinking," I replied quickly, trying to pull my hand out of his. This made Rodolphus hold on even tighter.

"About what?" He hissed. I put my head down as we walked in, in fear that the students might notice us holding hands. One student in particular.

"Everything! You, the party, Jake-" I tried to explain.

"I didn't think there was anything to think about. You slept with me, you told Jake it was over, now we can finally start a proper relationship," Rodolphus explained. I sat down at our table as soon as we reached there. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"We were drunk Rodolphus! I told Jake we were going on a break and what was wrong with our relationship before?" I argued. Rodolphus piled my bowl with fruit and muesli. He had finally released his grip on me but now had his hand on my thigh.

"I thought you wanted more than friendship Bella! At the party, I stopped kissing you because you had a boyfriend but you wanted me to keep going. I told you how I felt about you, that I love you. I asked you Saturday morning what you were going to do with Jake and you respond by kissing me. Isn't it only fair that we become more than friends?" Rodolphus pushed the breakfast he made me closer to me. I looked up at him.

He had said he loved me. I did tell him to keep kissing me, even after he mentioned Jake. And I had completely forgotten about Saturday morning. What was I thinking? Did I ever really want Jake? Why did this have to be so confusing?

"I guess," I answered softly, picking up my spoon. Rodolphus grinned greedily, his hand slipping further up my thigh.

"I knew you'd say the right answer," he whispered into my ear, nibbling my lobe softly.

Before long, students were leaving the Hall in an attempt to get their bags before class.

"Come on Trixie, you don't want to be late for Potions did you?" Augustus asked as he walked past Rodolphus and me. I felt Rodolphus clench slightly as Rookwood played with my hair.

"We'll take as long as we want," he replied. I felt myself grin involuntarily. But even so, Rodolphus pulled me up from the table and we entered the mass of students walking towards either their dorms to pick up their bags or straight to class.

I looked around quickly but even though before I was avoiding seeing Jake, now I couldn't see him when I tried. Before long, my gang were all walking together along the corridors. Regales and Rabastan were leading; Augustus, Antonin and Walden were hexing each other, not worried if they hit students walking past; Rodolphus was protectively walking beside me; with Narcissa and Lucius hand-in-hand following us all at the back.

I thought about the conversation I had beside the lake on Saturday with Jake. I wonder what he would be thinking if he saw Rodolphus and me in the Great Hall this morning. Even though I brought it upon myself, I still couldn't understand the feeling of disgust in me. I felt Rodolphus slide his hand on my lower back, guiding me along. I sighed softly, but as I dropped my gaze, something caught it. A Seventh year boy, holding onto the straps of his backpack, shuffling his feet towards us a few metres ahead. Messy blonde hair was hiding his eyes. He felt me watching and looked up. Jake's face was sickly white. A pang of guilt shot through me. He looked terrible. And it was my entire fault.

The gang of Slytherins I was walking with continued to push me along, without noticing. I watched as Jake looked down, obviously at Rodolphus' hand, holding me. Slowly he looked back up, holding my gaze for a few moments, before dropping it as his gray eyes begun to water.

I wasn't sure exactly how it came upon me or how to explain it but I knew right then that I had stronger feelings than I thought for Jake. But getting him back, with my friends 100 against it, would make it almost impossible.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ok everyone, what do you think of Bellatrix's situation? Or even mine situation at the time? Does anyone have a clue where this is all heading? Hmmmmm, maybe some people do, maybe some don't. But please, PLEASE everyone review. It would be much appreciated if you all do. Until next time, Ciao!


End file.
